Hathor
This page is a joint one, containing both infomation of the 2005-2006 and 2016-2017 series Hathors. The Hathors are a fictional race that were featured from the Philippine fantasy television series, Encantadia (2005) and Encantadia (2016). History 2005-2006 Series The Hathor are the denizens of Hathoria. The Hathor are able to harness the flames and they can use its heat to forge weapons and useful utensils. A battle-hardy race, Hathors are second only to the Sapiryans in terms of fighting prowess, but the former's skills in weapon-forging and metalcraft are almost unsurpassed. The Hathor were a humanoid race. Their heads were covered by metal helmets with spikes and wore begrimed armour. Unlike the Adamyans, Sapiryans, and the Diwatas, the Hathors aren't immortal, they grow old and die like humans. 2016-2017 Series The Hathors originally had human-like features. After Arvak's death, Queen Minea confronts the newly-crowned King, Hagorn and she unleashes the curse upon Hathoria. With the help of Ether, Hagorn was given with a different Hathor that are altered into hideous and monstrous forms. Although they were weak and easy to be killed, all of them were killed by the diwatas. When Hagorn returned back to Hathoria, there were only a few Hathors who were still alive. Ether killed Hagorn for the reason to have more Hathors with the help of Arde. Hagorn was given an imortal Hathor. They can't die with any weapons. They were called Hadezar. During the fourth battle against the daughters of Mine-a, they were all killed by Amihan and Kahlil as Ivtre (which means spirit). The diwatas also fall the kingdom of Hathoria. After the battle, Pirena with her daughter, Mira raised up again the fallen Hathoria. They used the original Hathor armors that were also used during the time of Arvak. And Pirena created the new Hathors using the original cursed Hathors. They have the same appearance and attributes as their old self before they were cursed by Mine-a. Mulawin vs. Ravena After the Encantadian War between Lireo, Sapiro, and Hathoria (Leaded by Pirena) against Etheria and Hathoria (Leaded by Hagorn), Hathors always wander on the Kingdom of Hathoria and will attempt to attack an Encantado. They also attacked on a group of Mulawins (Leaded by Almiro) whom travelled from Avila to Encantadia to ask a help from Pirena. Culture 2016 Systematic of Writing Hathoria is the oldest among the four sovereign lands and quite definitively in the mythology, it is the most arrogant. It was given a solid identity when they established their own writing system. Philosophy When it comes to the concept of power, Hathoria has a much deeper philosophy in it. Military Hathoria also has a militarized cast system. The Hathor Military Government is made up of the Overlord and his general's, the Hathor Elite. Another military arm is the Hathor assassins and vanguards, lead by Agane who is also from the Hathor Elite. * Hathor Elite are the generals of the Hathor army. They assume command in the absence of their overlord. They uphold the bloodline of Bartimus, therefore upholding the vision of a Hathor ruled Encantadia. * The House of Hathor Assassins is also led by Mashna-de Agane. **Hathor Vanguards are female assassins also under the category of the Hathor House of Assassins. * Olorka is the Hathor creature-like grunts which is the creation of the Bathalumang Ether. They were created to help form the Army of Hagorn. Religion The Hathors worshipped the Bathalang Arde. Hathor ancestors chose to worship Arde as their Bathala for some reason (they could presumably worship him because he is associated with the element of Fire, the element of Hathoria). During Hagorn's reign, he also made Hathoria to worship the Bathalumang Ether, the one who helped Hagorn and Hathoria rise from the rubble Mine-a's curse has bestowed upon them. During Pirena's reign as Queen of Hathoria she made Hathoria to worship the Bathalang Emre, Encantadia's Supreme Deity, instead of the two Bad Bathalas. Gallery 2005 - 2006 Series Encantadia_19.png|Encantadia 2005: Hathors ready to fire at Lireo 2016 - 2017 Series Hathor.PNG|Original Hathors, Full Body Hathor 2.PNG|Cursed Hathors, Full Body Hathor 3.PNG|Hadezar, Full Body Category:Encantadia Category:Races Category:Hathors Category:Encantadia Tribes